


Show Itself To Conquer

by versaphile



Series: Legion Week Stories [6]
Category: Legion (TV)
Genre: Biting, Blood, Body Swap, Collar, F/M, Future Fic, Genderfuck, M/M, Marathon Sex, Marking, Mild S&M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sharing a Body, Spanking, Spitroasting, Sydney "Syd" Barrett POV, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Villains, pure indulgence, ruling the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-23 19:36:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20202289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/versaphile/pseuds/versaphile
Summary: Syd's greedy. She wants David and Amahl and the world, and she takes what she wants.For Legion Week Day 6: Identity/Relationship between Body and Mind.





	Show Itself To Conquer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hexiva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hexiva/gifts), [Erisden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erisden/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Triune](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19376680) by [Erisden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erisden/pseuds/Erisden), [Hexiva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hexiva/pseuds/Hexiva). 

> Thank to mossomness for betaing and Peachie5000 for running the event!
> 
> This is another fic inspired by Triune by Hexiva and Erisden. Also a sequel to [The Body Beautiful](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19811668).

"Maidenhood is the sister of angels, the union of all good, the overthrow of evil, the domain of faith. It gives grace, it is perfection, which has only need show itself to conquer."  
From "The Dream" by Emile Zola

Even in a body with the power of a god, ruling the world is hard work. 

Syd teleports home, and the moment the familiar walls appear around her, she lets out a long sigh. She doesn't like being away from home for so long, especially with David still settling in. But she knew her absence would give David and Amahl some much-needed time to bond. 

It's important that David accept he belongs to both of them, not just her. That's the only way all of this will work.

She pauses in front of a large ornate mirror and freshens herself, smoothing away a wrinkle in her suit, neatening her short hair, touching up her makeup. She leaves the stubble; she likes how masculine it makes her look. She admires her reflection, her tailored black suit and tie, the blood-orange silk shirt peeking out at her chest and wrists, the pomegranate jewel tie pin and cufflinks. 

She looks good as David, very good. She likes how people respond to her in his body. They want to obey her even more than they already do.

She's tempted, as she often is while in Amahl's body, to hold the switch for good, to keep all this power for herself. She knows they'd let her. But she's greedy. She wants both of their bodies, she wants her own body. She wants everything.

That's why she rules the world. With a little help, of course.

She walks into their bedroom, and stops.

Amahl and David are in bed together. She soaks up the sight of them, all wrapped up in each other. Amahl is propped against the pillows with David in his lap, in his arms, limp against him as Amahl slowly fucks him.

David’s a wreck. He's barely conscious and covered in marks, in love bites and bruises, skin red from being smacked and welted from being whipped. His collar is stark against his neck, peeking out from under his mussed hair.

He's perfect.

"You took him to the dungeon," Syd says.

"Several times," Amahl says, and finally looks up at her. He’s deeply satisfied, as he should be when he's been given everything he ever wanted. When he's feasted on David just as much as she has, each in their own way.

He doesn't ask about her work. They don't talk about work here. Their bedroom is only for sleep and pleasure.

"And you didn't heal him?" Syd says. She sits on the bed and touches David's back, her own back, careful not to touch the angry welts.

"We wanted you to see," Amahl says. "Isn't that right, _joonam_?"

David stirs, lifts his head. "Syd?" he slurs.

"Hey babe," Syd says. She brushes back his hair, smoothes it, pets it. "Does it hurt?"

David gives a slow nod. His eyes are glazed, his pupils wide. She notes the dried come in his hair, on his skin, the sound of Amahl's cock in his cunt, barely sliding in and out but he's so wet inside. She notes his swollen lips, the traces of makeup on David's face. The way David holds on to Amahl with complete trust and submission.

Syd takes a deep breath in. Her cock throbs. 

"Our beautiful boy has been very good," Amahl purrs.

"And you've been very bad," Syd says, with a playfully warning tone. 

Amahl understands immediately. His eyes darken with delight. "But my dear, it would have been a shame for you to miss all of this." He strokes David's back, and David stiffens, hisses, whimpers. "You were gone for so long."

"And you took advantage," Syd says. "How long have you wanted to do this to my body?"

"Oh, years," Amahl admits, smugly. "It was-- Deeply satisfying to make you scream."

"You're the one who screams," Syd says. "Do you need a reminder?"

Amahl gives a breathy chuckle, and then presses his fingers into the worst of David's welts. David screams, wide-eyed, and then collapses, trembling and whining in Amahl's embrace. 

Syd narrows her eyes, ideas whirling in her head, and then she reaches out and touches both their arms.

In a dizzying moment, everything shifts. For just a blink, Syd is in her own body and reels at the pain inside it, and then-- She's in Amahl's body. And Amahl is in her body, limp in her arms, his cunt swollen-hot and sopping around her cock. Syd groans and thrusts up shallowly. She grips at Amahl and he cries out in pain and clenches around her cock.

_Perfect_.

David's lying on the bed, dazed. He sits up, orients himself. He looks down at his suit, touches it. He's always surprised by the things Syd does to his body, like he can’t imagine himself this-- Polished. 

David's always been a diamond in the rough. Eventually they'll cut him into something sharp and glittering, their terrifying weapon, but for now--

"Syd," David breathes. His body's still aroused from how Syd left it. He's reeling from the sudden lack of pain. He's used to being healed by them, but it's different, moving to a body that wasn't hurt at all.

He reaches up and touches his collar, and she can see how it soothes him. How he centers himself on its constant presence, the pomegranate jewel bonded to his very soul. 

Syd takes another sharp breath in. 

She takes hold of Amahl and eases him off her cock and onto the bed. Amahl cries out as the bed presses against his welts and bruises and wounds, his own cruelties returned to him. She lets him savor his suffering and crawls forward to meet David.

"Welcome home," David says, and Syd kisses him. David moans against her mouth and hungrily kisses back.

Syd starts stripping away all the perfection she created. She wrinkles the suit, musses David's short hair, smears his makeup. She roughly opens his tie and shirt collar so she can nuzzle at his neck and kiss the collar there, god she loves it on him, loves how he loves it.

"Missed you," David sighs, as he caresses her body.

"Missed you too," Syd sighs, and pulls back to smile at him. David smiles fondly, cups her cheek, kisses her again. It used to be hard for him to love her while she was in Amahl's body, but not anymore. "How are you feeling?"

"Weird," David admits. He looks over; Amahl is breathing shallowly, sheened with sweat, smearing what had been dried blood. "I want to go back."

"Oh babe," Syd soothes, as she feels a thrill of delight. She opens his jacket, starts opening his shirt. "I'll take you to the dungeon myself, and you'll give me all your screams."

David shivers. He kisses Syd again, passionate and needing, then kisses down her body, worshipful. He pushes her to lie back, and he strips off the rest of his clothes, leaves them crumpled in a heap on the floor. 

Thoughtless. She'll have to whip him a few extra times for that.

Naked now, David crawls over her, kissing her body again, caressing and tasting, being such a good, sweet boy for her. He nuzzles her cock, stubble tickling, and kisses it, licks it clean, swallows down the traces of slick and come. Syd pets his head and neck, approving, guiding. 

"Wish I could eat you out," David purrs. 

"Would you like to do that to Amahl?" Syd coos. "Get him nice and clean for me?"

David nods against her hand. At her guidance, he crawls over to Amahl's limp body and presses his cheek against his belly, sighs. Amahl reaches for David and pets him just as Syd did. Soon, David is between Amahl's spread thighs, hungrily lapping and swallowing down so much slick and come, taking it all back inside him. 

So greedy. But then they're all greedy, all of them. For each other, for pleasure and sensation. 

Amahl whines and ruts against David's eager mouth. David's tongue is so good, Syd misses the way it feels in her cunt. And those lovely fingers questing deep, drawing out every drop of Amahl's come even as Amahl's cunt gleams with fresh slick. Amahl's thighs clench tight around David's head, and he pulls cruelly at David's hair, trying to force him deeper or suffocate him or both. Amahl comes against David's mouth, grinning and whimpering against the pleasure-pain as he writhes, aggravating his wounds.

Amahl collapses, panting, thighs spread wide and loose. David's lips are swollen and his face is smeared, and he looks very pleased with himself. He spreads Amahl's thighs wider, showing off his work. Syd crawls close and inspects Amahl's cunt, runs her fingers through the swollen lips, dips inside. God, he's so hot inside, so used and swollen. Amahl must have fucked David all day long.

"What should we do to him?" Syd asks David. 

"He wants us to hurt him," David says, knows. "So we shouldn't."

"You want to reward him for torturing you?" Syd coos, petting David again. "You want to thank him?"

David gives a shy nod. Syd kisses him with the body that spent all day fucking him and hurting him, and David moans against her mouth, clings to her, his erection against hers. 

It turns him on when Syd and Amahl swap bodies. It merges his perception of them, makes them feel like one person, makes him feel truly theirs. There is no boundary between Syd and Amahl for him, not anymore. 

The boundary between David and Syd-Amahl is breaking down, too, a little more every day. And every day they claim more of him, more of his heart and soul and mind and power.

It's hard not to claim it all at once. But Amahl has helped teach Syd patience, shown her the joy of gradual, willing corruption. Her own corruption was much the same.

Syd pushes David down, entwines with him, rubs against him as they kiss. She enjoys the shape of Amahl's body, similar to David's but different. She enjoys the masculinity of it and the way it makes David both more needy and a little scared. He's so sweet when he's frightened. She always loved that about him, that bone-deep, delicate terror. There's still some of it left, and they have to make sure it never goes away.

"Our beautiful boy," Syd murmurs, and David shivers again. 

"Watch," Syd orders, and leaves him spread out on the bed, needing. She turns to her other pet, and knows he needs her just as much. 

"Amahl," she purrs, laying over him. She kisses his swollen mouth, tastes sweat and tears. "We're gonna fill you up."

"Je suis à toi, mon amour," Amahl sighs.

Syd caresses him, making sure to press into every wound she finds. Amahl gasps and writhes. She presses two fingers inside him and feels how his cunt throbs around them. She toys with his clit, rubbing it as she presses into the wounds, giving him pleasure and pain together. She's been neglecting him, she knows that, between work and David. Perhaps she'll have them both in the dungeon tomorrow. David has learned to love his own pain, but he needs help to love the pain of others. Who better to start with than Amahl? Perhaps Dvd will want to help.

Amahl comes again, sobbing, shaking. He gasps against her mouth, grateful. 

Syd smirks and hauls him onto his hands and knees. He almost falls but she holds him up as his muscles tremble. "David," she orders, and David rises up and helps hold Amahl.

David nuzzles against Amahl's head, kisses it and pets it, mirroring what Syd does to him. He's such an eager student. 

"That's it," Syd coos. She strokes Amahl's back and belly, cups his hanging breasts, thumbs his sore, bitten nipples. Then she smacks Amahl's ass, spanks him hard with the flat of her hand, and he whines against David.

"Shh," David hushes, soothing him as Syd spanks him again, again. 

Amahl's already overstimulated but he can never have enough. She spanks his spread thighs, slaps his cunt, leaves red handprints all over. And David kisses and soothes, lapping away Amahl's tears, praising him for being so good. Amahl's face flushes with humiliation. This is the worst punishment for him, being soft in David's arms. 

Syd glories in it. 

Amahl snarls, bites David's lip, makes him bleed. David flinches back, hand over his mouth. Syd stops mid-swing, knowing that's the other worst punishment.

"Let me see," Syd coos, and David shows her the wound. She kisses it, licks away the blood, kisses it again, then-- fits her own teeth against it and bites down slowly. David whimpers but doesn't pull away. Fresh blood wells against her tongue. She pulls back and smears it with her thumb, paints David's lips with it, replacing the lipstick that was worn away. 

It suits him. 

She guides him back and down again, and he kisses Amahl, and Amahl licks the blood away, sucks on the wound, feeding just a little on David's power along with his blood. Amahl's eyes sharpen.

"Would you like more?" Syd purrs, murmuring in Amahl's ear. "There's so much."

Amahl growls, baring his hunger. For everything he did to David while she was gone, he couldn't feed on his body, not when it wasn't there.

"Amahl's so hungry, David," Syd coos. "Feed him."

David stares down at Amahl, turned on and slightly terrified. Amahl grins, teeth pink with David's blood, and he reaches for David's hip. He caresses it and pulls David up onto his knees, and nuzzles at his erection. David shudders and moans, and brings the tip of his cock to Amahl's mouth. Amahl smiles against it, all teeth, and then takes it into his mouth, all soft lips and tongue. David groans and paws at Amahl's head.

Syd spreads Amahl's thighs and rubs at his swollen cunt, and then lines herself up and eases inside. All the swelling makes Amahl tight inside, and blazing hot, and Syd moans and bites at her own lip as she shallowly ruts, easing deeper. She grips at Amahl's hips and watches David's blissed-out face as he ruts in and out of Amahl's mouth. David sees her watching and he smiles, grins so wide.

Perfect. So perfect.

And then David gasps and his eyes glaze as Amahl starts to feed, nursing on his power as he sucks on his cock. And slowly Amahl's movements strengthen, grow more determined. Syd fucks him harder in response, staring intently at David as he grows weaker and more aroused. Syd remembers the first time she saw this, when Amahl still wore Lenny's face and David was so, so scared. 

Even then, it turned her on, just a little. Even then.

Amahl takes what he needs, then what he wants. The wounds heal, the fresh scars and swelling fade. He's not fever-hot around Syd's cock anymore, but he makes up for it, clenching around her cock, riding her eagerly as he feeds and feeds and David slumps, mouth gaping, hands gripping Amahl's head, holding him close. 

David's swaying now, his eyes losing focus. Amahl drinks deep and David comes, sobbing weakly, pouring come and power down Amahl's throat. And then David collapses on the bed, barely conscious, and Syd thrusts hard, her teeth bared. She fucks Amahl with all her strength, punishing, brutal, clawing bruises into his hips, pushing him against David's limp body. She thinks about what they're doing to him and how much they're taking and how much he's theirs and she screams in triumph and comes, filling Amahl deep, clawing at him, marking him now that all that skin is healed and ready to be hurt again.

She collapses over him, pushing him down, David beneath them. She ruts slowly, feeling Amahl's aftershocks and only then realizing that he came, too. She leans down and kisses him, and tastes David's come, his blood, his power. Amahl offers her some of his stolen power and she takes it, savors it. Takes more, more.

Perfect, perfect.

They untangle themselves. With a thought their bodies and the sheets are fresh and clean. They move David, tuck him between them. David gives them a sleepy look of complete trust and submission, and then he's out. The pomegranate jewel on his collar catches the light, gleams. 

They reach across David for each other. Their hands join over his heart.

"My love," Amahl sighs, content. "Welcome home."


End file.
